timespaceandchipsfandomcom-20200215-history
Leon Carver
Leon is a human from the 51st century earth, who came to the 21st century to escape his grief and guilt, and to find a way to atone for his sins. Appearance Leon could be considered a somewhat tall man while in the 21st century standing at 6 feet and one inches. Leon's natural hair colour is black and can be considered somewhat short, Leon's hair is usually always spiked up at the fringe. Leon usually spends up two or three hours styling his hair. Leon spends this amount of time on his hair daily, it could be said he highly values his hair. Leon skin colour is white which isn't too pale or too tan. Leon has green eyes which at times can have a hint of sadness within them. Leon has a muscular and athletic build, Leon takes great pride in his physique and so he spends as much time as he possibly can working out. His style of clothing can vary no matter what day it is and no matter if he is off duty or on duty. Despite coming from the 51st century and being able to time travel Leon has shown a preference for clothing in the 21st century. Leon usually wears modern clothing, he likes to wear dark jeans,dress shirts in dark colours and leather jackets while working and sometimes he will also be seen wearing dark shirts/t-shirts while at work. While at a party or just off duty he can be seen wearing black slacks, black shoes, a black dress jacket, and a dress shirt, these dress shirts are usually white, black, light blue, natural, tan, grey and some other dark colours, but he prefers to wear dress shirts that are darker in colour, preferably black, He'll also wear black shoes while off duty as well as when his at work. Biography Early Life Leon was born into a wealthy family in the late 51st century on a planet named earth. Despite being born into a wealthy family Leon's childhood was not at all what people could call normal or easy, his childhood was hard and painful. Leon's early years were somewhat ordinary but after he turned six he was forced to spend the rest of his childhood training both his body and mind. This training continued long after his childhood it carried on into his later years. Once he had reached the age of 12 Leon started to get trained in the use of ranged weaponry from the early 51st , along with training in the use of the latest technology. Leon spent everything waking hour training his mind and practicing with ranged weaponry and by the time he reached 15 years of age he had became somewhat proficient with ranged weaponry from the 51st century and had shown a preference for the 51st century Disintegrator Pistol which was capable of a Alpha Meson burst. After his parents had decided he had shown to be proficient enough with ranged weaponry they immediately started the next phase of the training which required them to hire specialists that could teach Leon to fight in hand to hand combat and other specialists that could teach him to skilfully wield samurai swords. Leon learned pretty quickly on how to fight both hand to hand and with samurai weaponry, specifically he became somewhat proficient in the use of Katana's. Leon never really understood the need for so much training and he definitely did not understand or know why he was the only one forced to undergo difficult trainings while his siblings had a somewhat easy and normal life, yet despite not knowing why he did not hate his parents or siblings for being put through so much in fact he was grateful. He was grateful that they had gifted him with skills that he was sure could easily help him in his life later on. Leon had lived up to every expectation his parent's had for him, he had completed every training phase he was order to take and even became somewhat proficient in the use of various 51st century technology, which included learning how to use sonic weaponry specifically a sonic pen which his parent's had obtained for him, this sonic pen was produced in a place called the produced at the Villengard factory. Leon found his newly required sonic pen to be very useful in several ways and became somewhat attached to it. By the time Leon had turned 18 he had completed everything that was ever asked of him, his training was now finished. Leon hoped all the constant work was finished now and he could finally live for once and spend some time for with his entire family doing something fun and normal, but unfortunately it seemed Leon was destined to have a life without normalcy, a life that consisted of pain. Only two months after his eighteenth birthday there was a huge explosion at his families place of residence, once he heard of an explosion that took place near his families place or residence he quickly rushed home hoping that his family was safe. Once Leon had finally managed to reach his families place of residence all he could see was rubble, and once the rubble got cleared seven bodies got recovered, seven bodies that were burnt of any recognition. Leon knew without a doubt that the seven corpses were his entire family, Leon blamed himself for his families death he believed if he had not gone away for a month and if he stayed with his family he could of maybe prevented the explosion or somehow saved his family. The Aftermath After the death of his family Leon spent much of his time just drinking alcoholic beverages, this lasted for a five months but then he suddenly pulled himself together, he got his act together. Leon could not stay in on earth or the 51st century wherever he went he was reminded of his family and if there was one thing he did not need right now it was being reminded of what he had lost and had failed to protect. And so Leon devised a way to get a special device named a vortex manipulator. Leon knew if he Obtained one of these devices he could travel to any place or time he wanted and since there was nothing left for him in the 51st century he had no problem with leaving his home behind. The problem was getting the object. Leon knew becoming a time agent could eventually allow him to acquire a vortex manipulator but he needed one right now so that only left him the option of buying one from the black market. Leon knew an excessive amount of money would be required to obtain such a vortex manipulator. Leon also knew he did not have nearly enough money to buy such a thing so that left him one option he could attempt to take the vortex manipulator from the seller, there would of been a second option if he had any sort of technology that he could trade in exchange for the vortex manipulator but as he did not have any technology that could be exchanged for the vortex manipulator he was forced to attempt to take the device from the seller. Leon decided to do whatever it took to get the vortex manipulator and so he decided to meet with the seller, Leon would of liked to meet in a secluded location. Unfortunately the seller wanted to meet in public and as he had what Leon desperately wanted he was forced to meet in public. Leon waited until he got visible confirmation that the seller indeed did have a vortex manipulator. After he had gotten visible confirmation of the vortex manipulator he prepared to make his move, Leon had never stolen an item before or even double crossed someone before but he knew he would need the device if he wished to escape to a different century. Leon had managed to convince the seller that he possessed technology that at least rivalled the value of the vortex manipulator, this was of course a lie which Leon invented to get the seller to reveal the vortex manipulator he claimed to have and also to get the device placed in his current vicinity which would make his task a little bit easier. Once the device got placed on a table that he was sitting at along with the seller he immediately made his move. Leon smiled at the man sitting in the opposite direction and then immediately started to aim his disintegrator pistol at the seller, Leon already knew the seller was a coward so he figured the man would do whatever it took to save himself, it did not take too long for the seller to give into his demands and once he did Leon immediately used his sonic pen to deactivate the lights thus making it darker, Leon then holstered his weapon and ran out of the building the meeting took place in. New Home Once he got all he wanted Leon immediately headed to the residence he was currently living in and took all his belonging which only consisted of some clothing, two 21st century hand guns and some technology. Leon was not sure what century he wanted to travel too to but he was somewhat fond of his 21st century weaponry and so he chose the 21st century earth as his destination. Immediately after arriving in the 21st century on earth Leon discovered the disadvantage of using the vortex manipulator it was not exactly a comfortable ride. Leon started to just look at various buildings, Leon just looked in awe. Leon could easily tell he was in some type of city but he was not sure what it was called and at the time being he did not really care. Leon quickly noticed the magnificent humans that resided in the current timeline, Leon found the inhabitants to be extremely attractive. Leon immediately started to flirt with the first beautiful woman he could find. Leon was already extremely attractive and his 51st century human Pheromones caused people to become even more attracted to him. Two years had passed since Leon came to the 21st century he had built a life for himself. Leon easily created himself a fake identity, which to anyone else seemed completely 100 percent real. It was mostly due to his skill with far more advanced technology and that he was from the future that he was able to create such his identify in a short amount of time and that he was able to assimilate in the human society so quickly. Leon his first two years enjoying the company of the inhabitants of earth but after he had decided he had enough fun for the time being he started to do some research which the internet made a lot easy. It did not take Leon too long to find out this planet has already had contact with aliens and eventually he found out about an organization named torchwood. Leon eventually became aware of a branch named torchwood 24, Leon was not sure if he should even attempt to apply for a position at torchwood but he wanted to atone for his past, he wanted redemption so a couple weeks after turning 20 he did whatever he had to do get a job at as torchwood. After Leon had gone through the various requirements he joined torchwood. With his great knowledge of technology and skill in using it Leon got the position of technology specialist but he also goes on field work which he enjoys and prefers. By the time he had reached 23 Leon had been on various assignments, on various field missions. Leon had proven to be a great asset to torchwood despite being somewhat reckless, and he flirts with his co-workers and various enemies he has encountered. Leon never would tell anyone who is from the 21st century about his past so thus he would definitely not tell anyone he was from the future as he feared saying too much or even a little could have dire consequences. Unknown to Leon his family were still alive, they had faked their deaths simply in an attempt to make Leon a more powerful warrior, a more powerful weapon who would no longer be held back by his love for family. Leon's entire life had been a lie the people he lived with weren't a family, they were a group of people who had been given assignment Leon was their assignment. Their job was to turn Leon into a weapon, into a person who would simply would do whatever he is ordered to do. Leon was viewed as nothing more than an experiment, he was not seen as a person, he was seen just as a tool that their master, their boss could wield. Unfortunately these individuals lost the chance to complete the final stage of their experiment which would caused Leon to be completely obedient no matter what. If they had managed to complete the final stage the experiment and managed to make Leon obedient they would of used him to infiltrate various organizations they would of even used him to take over planets which would involve him destroying the inhabitants so the planet could then be sold to the highest bidder, lastly he would of been used for various assassination missions. After Leon escaped the 51st century via a vortex manipulator the people behind the experiment hired an ex-time agent to track down and bring back Leon preferably alive, this ex-time agent is known as Katarina d'Crevecoeur. Personality Leon is very persistent, some may call him stubborn. Once he finds a something or someone worth protecting, he is loyal, he will do whatever it takes to protect it going so far as to sacrifice himself. When he sets himself a target, he will not stop until he gets there, this way - he always gets what he wants. He stands for what he believes in, even if he stands alone. If he believes in something no one can change his mind. He prefers quality over quantity, therefore he can get along with almost anyone but just a few will gain his trust. Leon can at times be very secretive but this part of him only shows when he is asked about his past, before torchwood. He completely believes in protecting earth from any threats it may encounter, Leon knows that to protect something as amazing as earth sacrifices sometimes have to be made, Leon would be willing to sacrifice innocent people if it would preserve the earth but if he ever got pushed into the position to force him to do such a thing he would never like doing it and he definitely would not forgive himself for such an act he would be haunted by guilt, by remorse. Leon has shown to have a fondness for various weapons which were created in the 21st century, Leon has also showed a fondness for Katana's from feudal Japan and has a shown a great fondness for sonic weaponry specifically his sonic pen. Due to being born in the 51st Century Leon is devoid of even a hint of racism and so when he sees racism in the 21st century he becomes greatly disgusted, it is one of the few things in the universe that he greatly hates. Leon will no matter whatever commit genocide let alone think about doing such a thing he considers such a thing beyond horrible, he considers such an act unthinkable. Leon has problems with controlling his anger, while he can control most of the time but when he is threaten or once he has realized his been betrayed or manipulated he becomes enraged. This rage can cause him to do various things he would usually not do. Leon at times can be overconfident and reckless these traits can place him and has placed him in danger multiple times. Leon occasionally believes that his foes do not have a chance against him and so he sometimes rushes in which sometimes ends badly. Leon will never desert a co-worker in trouble, especially if its a friend. Anyone can turn to him and ask for advice, he is a very good listener and smart too so it’s guaranteed that he will help him/her and share his experience and thoughts. Leon at times can be unprofessionally when he has noticed a beautiful woman or a handsome man. He would flirt with the person immediately after meeting them, he has been known to flirt with various enemies he has encountered. After the death of his family he started blaming himself for their deaths in his own eyes he was responsible and it was this that eventually caused him to find a way to atone, it was this that forced him to seek redemption. Leon is a very deep person, he tends to show some mood-swings from time to time, he has a lot of layers in his personality, he can be easygoing, relaxed and light with certain people but he can be very serious, calculated and thoughtful. Trivia Torchwood Category:Torchwood